


Rose Golden

by lightsaveher



Category: aikona - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaveher/pseuds/lightsaveher
Summary: He never believed in love, then he saw love, but he was mistaken.





	Rose Golden

He was once certain that he'd found his other half. His happy ever after.

But that was 2010's story. Who was he to predict what could happen?

He loved his daughter dearly, albeit the constant reminder of her being the fruit of his relationship with his ex, of which he received a restraining order from.

So much for depression and drug abuse.

What encouraged him to go on with life, was his love for music.

One listen to a finished track, he feels like he’s on top of the world. A man on the moon. He could do whatever he wanted to do. Send out whatever messages he wanted to preach.

However.

It took him long. He wants his art to be perfect, and he doesn’t care how long it takes. Also considering the fact that he thinks a lot, and constantly making changes to what he wants to produce.

Or, he just needs time to balance himself in all aspects. Whichever’s more relevant.

Late June 2019 : G.O.O.D Music Studios, Los Angeles.

“Aite, let me hear it,”

With his best pair of headphones on, Scott anticipates what his trusted producer had in store for him to use. A button was pressed, and music started playing into his ears. The early parts of the track were quite chill, it had room for a calm verse, he thought. Then the beat slowly built up to a catchier tune, with a faint synth key as a guide for a chorus. At this point, Scott was really feeling the song, the vibe exactly how he pictured it to be. Until a sudden beat drop pops out of nowhere and makes him grimace a little.

“My man, what was that beat drop for?” Scott looked at Dot, in slight disbelief.

“Thought you wanted to try out something new, I experimented,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Just because I said I wanted new,” he chuckled. “Doesn’t mean I wanted abnormal. First couple’a minutes was good though, thanks man,” he patted Dot’s shoulder, taking off his headphones after.

“It’s cool, I’ll reconstruct it and try not to steer too far from what you want,” he shrugged.

“No pressure man, you know I’ll like your stuff no matter what shit you pull,” Scott laughed.

“Thanks man. Anyway, you know you have someone coming over here next week?”

“What? Who? No one told me anything about that?” he sat up straighter, interested.

“Some rapper from South Korea, apparently she mentioned you in an interview on who she wanted to collaborate with. Big boss heard about it, and immediately arranged a meeting with her,” he explained.

“A she? That’s new. How come I wasn’t asked about it? I didn’t agree to shit,” Scott raised an eyebrow.

“She’s actually really big out there. Fanbase super loyal and committed. Major money-maker and clout-getter. Not surprised boss didn’t hesitate to take the chance.”


End file.
